Minmatar
A tough, no-nonsense race, the Minmatars are a determined and independent people. Their home planet of Matar is a natural paradise, although centuries of abuse have taken much from its beauty. Government The Minmatar Republic was formed in the wake of the Minmatar Rebellion and the successor to the Minmatar Empire. It is considered to be the youngest of the empires, but a fiercely proud nation. Though democracy has served them well, many long for a government to reflect their tribal culture. Today the Minmatar Republic is the official state of the Minmatar, but only a quarter of all Minmatars live within it. The largest proportion, almost a third, are enslaved within the huge Amarr Empire and a fifth resides within the Gallente Federation. This has created a powerful political bloc which keeps relations between the Gallenteans and the Amarrians in a constant state of tension. The remainder, who are not part of any formal organization, live as freemen throughout the world. Many are itinerant laborers roaming from one system to another looking for work but a fair number make their living on the darker side of the law. Becoming pirates, smugglers, and peddlers in all kinds of illegal activity and many of the larger criminal groups in the world of EVE are run by Minmatars. Branches Republic Parliament ' The Republic Parliament is the main body of the Minmatar government replacing the tribal leaders in power and decision making. Though they have replaced the tribal leaders, it doesn't control the internal affairs of the tribes as it only serves to be the voice of the Minmatar and handles the foreign relations with the empires. '''Republic Justice Department ' The Republic Justice Department once was insignificant branch of the government but recently they have promoted actions of Minmatar rebels against the Amarr. They serve to promote what the Minmatar secretly want which is the defeat of the Amarr Empire. 'Republic Security Services ' The Republic Security Services duty is to protect the Minmatar Republic. Through vigilance, the RSS has guided the government of many event that might have threatened the state. It has strong ties to the underworld elements through information exchange and black marketing which has strengthen both groups. Military The Minmatar Republic military was established by the surviving elements of the rebel forces from the Minmatar Rebellion. Though they are not the most advanced, they have novel tactics and tremendous spirit for freedom of their brothers and sisters still in slavery by the Amarr Empire. The major part of their military is the Republic Fleet and the Tribal Liberation Force. Though while the Defiants is not part of the Minmatar Republic, they are made up of mainly ex-Republic Fleet personnel that fight against the Amarr Empire. Culture For the Minmatars, the most important thing in life is to be able to take care of yourself although kin and family play an important role in their society. They prefer identifying themselves by the clan or tribe to which they belong. A clan can have any number of people in it, and its size is largely dictated by the main activity of its members. Most specialize in one area of activity. While those who live on a planet can focus on agricultural or industrial activity, others who travel around the world of EVE concentrate on trading, pirating, and so on. The Minmatars are the most numerous of all the races in the world of EVE, but their vast numbers are divided into many factions. Minmatar Tribes The Minmatars are divided among tribes and clans that still try to maintain their regional and ideological identities, however they act as a single unit towards other races. '''Brutor Tribe The Brutor tribe are a strong-willed people and hold their tribal heritage close to their hearts. They are strong advocates of transforming the Republic into a tribal-based government, they would love nothing more than for all seven of the Minmatar tribes to reunite as one nation. The Brutor are renowned for living regimented, disciplined lives. Despite presenting a tough, no-nonsense exterior, they are deeply introspective and "in the moment", aware of even the smallest detail. Immersed in ancient martial traditions that begin at childhood, they are physically robust individuals and intimidating to face in the flesh. Sebiestor Tribe The Sebiestor tribe are widely respected as being among the most innovative thinkers of their people. The Sebiestor are an ingenious people with a natural fondness for engineering. For the last millennium, they have been pioneering advances in applied sciences despite laboring under chronic material shortages. Sebiestor engineers believe they can build anything out of anything. Veritable masters of deriving solutions from impossible circumstances, they are most commonly found working in shipyards, assembly lines, terraforming projects, outpost construction, and aboard starships. Vherokior Tribe The Vherokior tribe can be found in professions ranging from doctors to mystics, scholars to merchants. Their quiet work ethic and widespread family clans allow them unlimited social mobility in the Republic, with access to both the best and worst that society has to offer. While politically underrepresented in the Republic, the Vherokior are more than capable of influencing policy. They have no qualms of using that influence to benefit a relative or associate. The practice is common in the private sector as well, where Vherokior clan-run businesses thrive by avoiding the bureaucratic red tape of official channels. Thukker Tribe The Thukker Tribe is one of the original seven Minmatar tribes. After gaining their freedom from the Amarr Empire, the Thukker Tribe left the Minmatar Republic for a nomadic life of their ancestors but in space. They travel throughout space in particular The Great WildLands Region where it's considered to be the closest thing to home for the Thukker Tribe. Most treated the tribe as petty criminals but their resourcefulness and diligence is praised. Krusual Tribe The Krusual tribe is sly and cunning surrounded by lies and secrecy. Though isolationist by nature, the Krusual tribe has recently becoming more involved with the politics of the Republic as they stake a claim for its mastery. Nefantar Tribe The Nefantar tribe, commonly known as Ammatar, are known for collaborating with Amarrian agents. During the beginning of Amarr rule, many Minmatars thought the Nefantar were traitors. After the Rebellion, the Nefantar fled with their masters and formed the Ammatar Mandate. The Minmatar Republic and the Ammatar Mandate had constantly fought in skirmishes against each other since its creation. It has only been recently revealed that the reason of the Nefantar betrayal was to save what remained of the Starkmanir Tribe. This has caused an identity crisis among the Nefantar who many deeply support the Amarr Empire. Starkmanir Tribe The Starkmanir tribe was thought to have been lost in the Minmatar Rebellion until news was released of their survival as slaves. The Nefantar tribe had devised a plan to rescue the remaining pockets of Starkmanir into the Ammatar Mandate as slaves. Though much of their ancestry has been lost through generations of slavery. History The Minmatar originate from the planet Matar. In the distant past the clans constantly warred against each other. Since the end of the tribal wars, however, Minmatars have learned that cooperation is more important and led to peace among the various tribes. They were led by the Minmatar Elders. At some point the Minmatar Empire came into exist during the Space Age. The Minmatar expand three systems until they made contact with the Amarr Empire in 22355, which came to be known as the Day of Darkness and marked the end of the Minmatar Empire. The Minmatar were hopelessly outmatched by the larger and stronger Amarr Empire. Over 125 years, the Minmater were eventually all enslaved by the Amarrians. In 23216 AD, the Minmatar Rebellion began with the aid of the Jove, Gallenteans and Amarr Admiral Faus Akredon. They successfully revolted against their masters and their collaborators and pushed them out of Minmatar space. The rebels created the Minmatar Republic. They have been at a constant war with the Ammatar Mandate since both of their creations. In 23233, the Minmatar Republic with the other empires founded CONCORD ensuring peace among the five empires; though the Amarr Empire was adamantly against the admission of the Minmatar Republic, but they eventually agreed to allow the Minmatar's admission to CONCORD. The Minmatar Republic and the Jove Empire were instrumental to ensure the Secure Commerce Commission would act under strict codes of neutrality. In YC 37, the Minmatar Republic and the other empires attacked Sansha's Nation after the discovery of his horrific experiments were discovered. They smashed through much of the Nation's fleets and infrastructure until Sansha Kuvakei's supposed death in YC 55. In YC 109, Karin Midular gave a speech as a result of the discovery of the secret talks between the Republic Parliament and the Ammatar Consulate. The government wished to cease the fighting of the Vindication Wars. Though many were discontented with this, most have quieted down; even the Tribal Council had voted in support of talks with the Ammatar. In YC 110 she continued to maintain peace with the Amarr Empire even during the assassination attempt on Court Chamberlain Dochuta Karsoth. But her policies of clearing up crime in the borders ran into trouble as the Sharkon system was taken over by the Archangel Cartel. The Cartel declared they were a democratic sovereignty. The arrival of an unknown Minmatar-Thukker task force at CONCORD headquarters, which the Minmatar Republic denied any involvement in, was met with suspicion. The remnants of the Starkmanir Tribe were discovered within the Ammatar Mandate, causing an uproar within the Minmatar Republic, but little was done. The Republic Parliament was dissolved by Karin Midular after a no-confidence vote launched by Maleatu Shakor. This angered citizens of the Republic everywhere. Soon after, though, the Cartel abandoned the Sharkon system. The Minmatar-Thukker task force returned and made sudden attacks on CONCORD, the Ammatar Mandate, and the Amarr Empire. The Minmatar Republic continued to deny involvement. It was, shortly after the invasion of Amarr space, discovered that the Minmatar Elders were involved, not the Minmatar Republic, in the Elder War. Subsequently following the end of the Elder War, huge numbers of both Starkmanir and Nefantar joined the Republic. This also marked the removal of Prime Minister Karin Midular's unpopular, peaceful and largely corrupt government, and replace by Maleatu Shakor, who promised a more tribal government and reintegration of the Starkmanir Tribe and Nefantar Tribe. He re-titled himself Sanmatar. Though by YC 113, problems, racial stigmas, and delays have made reintegration of the tribes difficult. Category:Minmatar Category:Races Category:Races & Organizations of EVE